The Robot is The Rider
The Robot is The Rider this ninth episode of Kamen Rider Beyond. Synopsis Laura walk in town with Kayla and they saw strange hero, they meet new hero. Another Ancient Past Rider his name is Kamen Rider Generator X3. Summary Laura ask Dan & Eric would like go to shops?, Dan tell her that his busy do some stuff with Eric. So Kayla like go with her to town, In Colonel X's Place Scratch & Crocox are fighting battle. Colonel X send new monster his name is Taurus, Colonel X tell him that he want attacking everyone in city. Tarus will do that for him with his heart, also The Shockers join him. Kayla tell Laura that they would like to be female kamen riders, but Taurus and The Shockers are here in the city. Laura is worry that Dan and Eric are not here, Taurus saw them. So he nearly to kill them, but some strange hero appearance in the wall. His name is Kamen Rider Generator X3 and his fighting him and The Shockers, Laura and Kayla are shock that another past rider to save them. Queen Sera tell Dan and Eric that another past rider, but they saw Laura and Kayla are with them. Dan and Eric go save them, Colonel X ask Scratch & Crocox who is this rider?. Scratch and Crocox don't know about him, Colonel X getting angry. Dan and Eric are here with the girls, but Dan never seen this rider before?. Taurus is go back see Colonel X, Kamen Rider Generator X3 to meet Dan and the Others for first time. Kamen Rider Generator X3 remember Ancient Stag Beetle, he is robot and ancient as well. Scratch attack Taurus, because Colonel X wasn't happy that he lift Kamen Rider Generator X3 to live, but Taurus will try agian to destroy him. In Island Tuba Kamen Rider Generator X tell Queen Sera and The Others about history of The Riders War to defect Evil Emperor, Dan didn't know about that war. But Dan tell him that he team up with The Other Riders in another war, Kamen Rider Generator X3 know that is different war. Dan saw screen that Taurus is back, and also another screen Crocox is in the woods. Eric tell Dan he can take care of him, So Dan go with Kamen Rider Generator X3 to fight Taurus. Dan & Eric transform to kamen riders. Taurus is ready fighting with Dan and Generator X3, Eric is here fight Crocox. But Taurus use his staff to attack Dan & Generator X3, When they finish fighting Crocox going back to Colonel X. Eric going to help Dan & Generator X3, Taurus wants to kill Generator X3. Dan tell him that his a robot, but Taurus going to kill them. But Eric stop him, Dan got new card and he show it to Kamen Rider Generator X3, Generator X3 know that is Ancient Stag Beetle as his new Gold Mode. So Dan pass card to Eric, and his ready use that transform to Stag Gold Mode and feel much more powerful. So his fighting Taurus, Dan got another card and its Final Attack, so give Eric and another one. Eric use Final Attack to destroy him, Kamen Rider Generator X3 was happy that he done brilliant job. Colonel X still happy that Taurus is gone, Scratch & Crocox will get them next time. Kamen Rider Generator X3 tell his friends that he miss his old friend Ancient Stag Beetle, but his back in his spirit form. Kamen Rider Generator X3 was shock that Stag Beetle back, but Generator X3 ask him why his transfer powers to Eric?. Ancient Stag tell him that his power is wreak, so he choose Eric become new Kamen Rider Stag Beetle. Generator X3 was happy that Eric is new Stag Beetle, Eric thanks to him. Ancient Stag Beetle tell Generator X3 it's time go home, so Kamen Rider Generator X3 tell everyone for his help and saying goodbye to his friends. Eric like him so much and brilliant robot rider as well.